1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal. More particularly, present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing communication history data of wired and wireless communication signals transmitted and received by a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile terminals are terminals, such as mobile communication terminals and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), which are easy to carry, that transmit and receive data, such as voice, a moving picture, and images, by wired/wireless communication, and that also make a call.
The development of communication technology has expanded mobile terminals to now include wired/wireless communication modules, such as Bluetooth, Wireless Broadband (WiBro), and Universal Serial Bus (USB), which result in receiving more wired/wireless communication signals.
However, such a mobile terminal does not generate a communication history of communication signals according to communication types. In addition, when the communication history is managed, the mobile terminal does not manage the communication history of communication signals by generating a directory corresponding to each of the communication types.